Flappy Clam
Flappy Clam is an app for mobile devices. It is when you tap on the clam and it flys over pipes and seaweeds. Many people dislike the game due to the fact it's addicting. Trivia *Flappy Clam is a spoof of of the removed app Flappy Bird. *The Flappy Clam logo's font is an edited version of the old Flappy Bird logo. *Nearly everybody all over the Pacific Ocean has the app. *This app is free. *The highest score recorded in Bikini Bottom is 1,045. The owner of this record-breaking score is still unknown at this time. Someone in Kelp City broke it with a high score of 1,095. A Patrick clone in Patrickville broke it with a high score of 5,734. A Sandy clone in Sandyville broke it with a high score of 9,765. *Plankton is rumored to have created Flappy Clam. *For an unknown reason, a picture of Flappy Bird was posted instead of a clam. *Due to various accidents and conspiracies arising from people playing Flappy Clam, the Bikini Bottom government has tried for several months to delete any and all downloads for the app from the Internet. Their efforts have been fruitless so far. The least thing they did was removing the app for a certain amount of time. * The death toll as of March 8, 2014 is over 2,004. * The Bikini County School District has abandoned Flappy Clam to be played in any of their schools. Whoever is caught playing Flappy Clam will automatically be suspended. They might also have their device taken away (even on free period/study hall, before school, and after school. Some schools allow their students to play Flappy Clam, just not during classes. * Half of the 2,000 deaths were from a terrible accident. "Accidents" due to Flappy Clam * A plane nearly crashed due to the pilot playing Flappy Clam. Nobody was injured. * A car crashed into the Chum Bucket. 4 fish were injured. * Pearl started an earthquake at Bikini Bottom High School as she was made fun of for getting a low score on Flappy Clam. 20 students and 13 adults were injured. * A car ran over a fish. He is currently in stable condition. The person driving was arrested. *One fish fell into a porthole while playing Flappy Clam. The fish was recovered by firemen twenty days later, unharmed save for a slight bruise. * SpongeBob crashed into Ms. Puff's boating school while practicing. (14 people (including Ms. Puff and SpongeBob) were injured. * SpongeBob played Flappy Clam at the Krusty Krab once while cooking Krabby Patties and due to paying no attention, burnt them. When he served it to the customers, 5 fish choked and died on them. * A bus crashed into the bank, due to the bus driver playing Flappy Clam. 3 fish died and 14 were injured. The bus driver was arrested and fired. The government announced that Flappy Clam would be removed, but the creator refuses to. * From an unknown cause the sink of every house had gasoline instead of water, which cause Bikini Bottom to set on fire. Over 65 had severe burns and over 55 died. Everybody else (including SpongeBob and Patrick) evacuated. Sandy was out on vacation then. The plumbers pumped gasoline instead of water as they were paying attention to Flappy Clam. They were fired. * Patrick was sent to an emergency room following a 32 hour session, in which his high score was 647. * A bus driver drove a bus off of a cliff into Rock Bottom after playing Flappy Clam and accelerating up to speeds of 140 miles a hour. 47 fish died and 12 were injured, and the app was removed for 30 minutes after the incident. * A train accelerated up to speeds of 100,204 mph and crashed into a brick wall due to the engineer playing Flappy Clam. Luckily no-one died or got injured. The engineer was fined $521,000. * A baby fish fell into a water pipe because the mother was playing Flappy Clam. The baby was later removed and the app was removed for 12 minutes and 4 seconds after the rescue. * A fire happened at Dole due to Charizard and Ash Ketchum playing Flappy Clam. They later had their salary cut to $68.3. * A bank robber escaped due to a officer playing Flappy Clam. The robber was later tackled by a local resident. * Swamp Lake's "THE DAWN IS YOUR ENEMY" ending bumper played for it's horrifying full-length due to the OceanWave TV operator playing Flappy Clam. The operator was later fired. * A truck full of explosives crashed into a parade float, killing 800 people at the parade, as well as those on the float. Countless others received minor to extreme injuries. The driver of the explosives truck was playing Flappy Clam under the influence of meth, alcohol, happy pills, and LSD, and got out with minor burns. The driver of said truck was sentenced to 30 years in jail for mass manslaughter and drug abuse, and was required by law to never drive a vehicle again. *Jill Valentine placed a bomb in the BSAA building, setting the bomb off. 20 workers klled and more got injuried, including Chris and Parker. She was playing Flappy Clam while placing the bomb by Wesker's order. Wesker is senctened to 3 years in jail for controlling Jill and being the suspect for the bomb, while Jill is suspended in the BSAA for two weeks and reviced no charges. *Sandy splashed a potion all over her, making her rabid while playing Flappy Clam. *5 plane pilots playing Flappy Clam crashed into an air traffic control center, and the burning wreckage damaged acres of land. Over 950 were killed, and 3,000 were injured. Flappy Clam was taken down for a record 3 days. All of the pilots, died but one, and he is being put in jail for 65 years. *Mrs. Puff was injured when a truck containing gasoline driven by Spongebob crashed into her boating school after reaching a low score of 2. 1 was killed and 9 were injured. SpongeBob was sentenced into jail for 5 years for wreckless endangerment and one count of accidental murder, but later released at the request of Patrick Star. *Karen was once playing Flappy Clam, and the phone gave her a "virus". *A Russian Air Force pilot crashed a Tupolev Tu-160 into the Bikini Bottom Bank because he was playing Flappy Clam. The wreckage ended up strewn into the Krusty Krab parking lot, however, the aircraft was not damaged, and everyone on board the Tu-160 were unharmed without a single scratch. *A man crashed a steamroller into a muddy ditch because he was playing Flappy Clam. Luckily he was not hurt, but the steamroller caught fire and sunk. It was retrieved by firefighters 5 days later. *Chris Redfield started a big fight at the BSAA because he always getting a low score on Flappy Clam. 19 workers (including Jill) were injured. He is on suspension for 21 days and he have broken bones on his leg and his face is minority injured. * A teacher was stabbed with a pencil in Poseidon Middle School due to him taking away the student's phone and messed him up. The student was suspended for one week and had is iPod Touch taken away, the teacher is in fair condition, and the app was removed for 2 hours. * A man attempted to set a fire in the Apple store after he got a high score of 76. None were killed but two were injured, one later dying from their injuries. * 3 days after the Apple Store incident, another Fish who got a 76 burned down 2 stores in one mall. 3 were killed and 7 were badly burned. * Another plot to burn another Apple Store was stopped and saved many lives. Security was heightened at all locations within 50 miles of Bikini Bottom which includes: Rock Bottom, Ukelele Bottom, and New Kelp City. * The Sea-Chicken Shack was set on fire due to the chef playing Flappy Clam and overcooking his food. There were no lives lost. 15 fish were injured. * A fish attacked the game store while being made fun of for getting a low score. 2 fish were injured. One is in serious condition and the other is in fair condition. The person that attacked was sentenced 10 years in jail for attempted murder. Gallery Blueclue.jpg Image045.jpg Image23.jpg Image293.jpg Image41.jpg Image6555.jpg Image96.jpg Q.jpg Category:Patrickstar42 Category:Games Category:Apps